Tia Dalma
Tia Dalma was a practitioner of Vodou and was known as a mystic and witch doctor. She resided in a shack on the Pantano River on Pelegosto. Early history Little of Tia Dalma's past was known, save for an association with Jack Sparrow at some point prior to his recruitment of Hector Barbossa at Tortuga. It was thought they had been lovers—Jack confessed to having "known" her at a time when they had been "inseperable"—and Dalma provided him with his compass; a mysterious device that pointed to that which its user truly desired. Tia was known to have been a practitioner in voodoo during Jack's teenage years, during which time she transformed one of his future companions, Constance, into a cat. Perhaps most intriguing, and at the same time most mysterious, was a possible connection between her and Davy Jones, ruler of the sea and Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Tia had a great knowledge of Jones' life and exploits, and knew that he had carved out his own heart after losing his one true love. Curiously, the crab-shaped locket that Jones carried with him, echoing with memories of his lost love, was of the same design as one owned by Dalma herself, and kept in her shack along with an assortment of other trinkets. It was unknown how deep this seeming connection truly ran. Jack's Return Many years after she and Jack last parted ways, Sparrow returned to Tia Dalma in need of her assistance. Pursued across the Caribbean by the dreaded Kraken, Jack planned to find the Dead Man's Chest, and in doing so taking control of Davy Jones's heart, resting within, and ensuring his control over Jones and his Kraken. Although Tia seemed pleased to see Jack upon his arrival at her shack, she appeared more interested in his companion, Will Turner, to whose boyish good looks Tia was instantly attracted. Jack, with more than a touch of jealousy, got straight to business. A series of trades took place, leaving Jack with the location of the Flying Dutchman—divined by Tia through the "reading" of crab claws&msash;and a jar of dirt to protect him from Jones, while Dalma now found herself in the possession of an undead monkey belonging to the late Captain Barbossa. Sparrow departed with his crew to track down Davy Jones, leaving Dalma alone in her shack—or so they believed. World's End Jack's crew would soon return to Tia Dalma's shack, but this time without their Captain. Jack had fallen to the Kraken, going down with his ship as the beast dragged the Black Pearl down to Davy Jones' Locker. Tia had apparently foreseen this eventuality, and informed the mourning crew that there was a chance to save Jack. Their journey would take them to the ends of the Earth, but, though Tia would be joining them on their quest, they would need the leadership of a Captain who knew the waters of World's End. With that, she introduced the resurrected Barbossa to the stunned crew. It appeared that Tia had been responsible, either partly or perhaps completely, for Barbossa's return to the world of the living after Jack shot him in the heart on Isla de Muerta a year earlier. Tia, seemingly more powerful than any of the crew could have guessed, seemed set to lend her mystical aid to the return of Captain Jack Sparrow at World's End. Behind the scenes *Tia Dalma was portrated by Naomie Harris. *Tia Dalma's name is an anagram of Dalmatia, a region whose coast was a haven for pirates when it was known as the Roman province of Illyricum, and prior to that, the pirate kingdom of Illyria, ruled at one time by the pirate Queen Teuta. *The character may draw possible inspiration from the Voodoo Lady from the Monkey Island games. The Pirates of the Caribbean series has drawn other inspirations from that series. *It is speculated among the fan community that Tia Dalma may have been Davy Jones' lover, as they have identical lockets, and their musical themes ("Davy Jones" and "Tia Dalma" respectively) use the same "music box" melody played at different speeds. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' Dalma, Tia